In general, for example, when a seller supplies merchandise to a user, the seller preferentially presents the quality, cost, delivery time and the like for the merchandise that the user desires.
In other words, when a user purchases merchandise that he wants to purchase, he decides the merchandise to be bought, based on the own judgment, referring to the quality, performance, cost and delivery time presented from a plurality of merchandise. The user then purchases the merchandise, without analyzing, for example, the existing equipment that the user has, and without properly recognizing the value of the plurality of merchandise.
Such a conventional merchandise presentation method has problems described below.
That is, for example, there is a problem in that it is difficult to analyze the equipment that the user currently has, in association with the merchandise to be purchased.
On the other hand, there is a problem in that since it is difficult to understand all information of respective merchandise that the supplier has, it is difficult to judge which merchandise is to be selected.
When the user purchases the merchandise with his own judgment, since he purchases the merchandise without fully recognizing the value of the merchandise, it may not be said to be appropriate purchase.
Therefore, there is another problem in that it is difficult to calculate the increasing profit when the user purchases the merchandise, which is the information that the user wants to know finally.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a merchandise presentation method and a system therefor, by which a user can know the increasing profit by a merchandise, before the user actually purchases the merchandise, and can purchase the merchandise with correct judgment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a merchandise presentation method and a system therefor, in which, for example, in the case of a sheet metal processing system, defects in the existing sheet metal processing system can be recognized by performing diagnosis of the system, thereby an appropriate sheet metal processing system can be obtained.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a merchandise presentation method and a system therefor, in which general users can obtain appropriate merchandise by using Internet.